deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kit Fisto vs. Davy Jones
Kit Fisto vs. Davy Jones is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Kit Fisto from the Star Wars series, and Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean series, both owned by Disney. Description Star Wars vs. Pirates of the Caribbean. Today, two sword wielders, with octopus-like features, are going to fight each other to the death to see who is the superior swordsmaster. Interlude Boomstick: You know, it's been awhile since we've seen a Death Battle featuring sword combat. Wiz: I couldn't agree more Boomstick. But why not make this Death Battle a little bit more interesting? Boomstick: And, how are we going to two guys clashing their swords to the death more interesting? Wiz: How about making the next two combatants octopus-related? Like Kit Fisto, one of the members of the Jedi Counsel? Boomstick: Oh, and how about Davy Jones, the captain of the Flying Dutchman? Wiz: That'll do Boomstick.... That will do. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kit Fisto Wiz: The Jedi Counsel is a group of strongest, and smartest Jedi Masters. While the Counsel was around there were several members which include; Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi... Boomstick: And at one point Anakin Skywalker. Wiz: But there was one Jedi Master that stuck out to us was one with the tentacles for hair, and the odd part is that he barely said a signal line in any of the movies... Boomstick: Master Kit Fisto. Wiz: Born on the planet Glee Anselm, Kit Fisto is part of an alien race known as the Nautolan. Standing at 6'5" weighing at about 87 kilograms, or about 191lbs, Master Fisto is a rather slim fighter. Boomstick: Though to be fair, seeing how Master Fisto is an aquatic alien, it would make scene that he slim enough to slip through tight areas. Wiz: Being a Jedi, Master Fisto possesses the power of the Force. Force, Push, Force Pull, and Lightsaber Throw are common abilities. Boomstick: And speaking of Lightsabers, Master Fisto possesses two of them. One that's officially his, and the other he acquired after his apprentice was killed by the hands of General Grievous. Though generally, he commonly uses his Lightsaber. Wiz: For Lightsaber combat, Master Fisto relies on Form I, or the Shii-Cho, which means the Way of the Sarlacc, or the Determination Way. Shii-Cho is a combat style that retains the basics of attacks, parries, and body zones, established by the ancient methods, however this combat style is more effective when the use is going up against multiple foes at once, or enemies with multiple weapons. Boomstick: Form I doesn't rely on a single blade, as Master Fisto is capable of performing the same style with two Lightsabers. Wiz: He's also capable of performing Form IV, as well. Form IV, also known as Ataru, which means the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, is Master Fisto's secondary combat style. It is a balanced two-handed guard as the user holds the lightsaber vertically with both palms, either on the right or left side of the body. But despite him knowing how to use this technique, Master Fisto prefers the Shii-Cho. Boomstick: As for his blade, Master Fisto's Lightsaber generates a green, single-blade, bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. And also, unlike most Lightsabers, Master Fisto's has been modified to battle underwater. Wiz: And speaking of which, that brings to one of Fisto's biggest advantages; he's one of the few Jedi that's capable of fighting underwater without the use of any breathing apparatus or diving suit, due to being an aquatic alien. Boomstick: Master Fisto is a formidable opponent. He managed to save several planets from the tyranny from the Trade Federation and the Sith, with a couple of them being aquatic. He even managed to survive a couple encounters with General Grievous, as well as temporarily cripple him, but doesn't kill him. And he managed to survive the Clone Wars, until the final days. And also, though not really important, he as one hell of a smile. Wiz: But just because he's a member of the Jedi Counsel, doesn't mean that he's flawless. As we've mention before, Fisto's favorite Lightsaber form is the Shii-Cho. And while it is great at dealing with multiple foes, it's not the greatest combat style to goes up against a single opponent. Which resulted in his demise by the hands of Chancellor Palatine AKA Darth Sidio.... BoomsticK WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! What was that!? (*Pauses footage*) Wiz: Shh.... this is important. Boomstick: NO, NO, NO! GO BACK! GO BACK! Right there! (Scene rewinds to when Palatine and Mace Windu are battling each other as they are leaving Palatine's office.) Boomstick: Wha...? (An arrow appears and point to where Fisto's body should be after his death) Boomstick: WHERE THE FUCK IS MASTER FISTO'S BODY!? If he was killed by the hands Palpatine, then shouldn't his body be right about there!? Wiz: Maybe be became one with the Force shortly after he died.. Boomstick: OH Yeah!? BUT HE DIDN'T ACCEPT HIS DEATH LIKE WHAT OBI-WAN DID IN A NEW HOPE! And even if that wasn't the case, then why didn't the other bodies of fallen Jedi disappeared when they were killed by the hands of the Clone Troopers, and Darth Vader during Order 66? Explain to me THAT Wiz! Wiz: UH.... I got nothing. Kit Fisto uses the Force on the Battle Droid with C-3PO's head, and smiles shortly afterwards. Davy Jones Wiz: The sea is filled with a vast amount of mystery. Boomstick: Unless you claim that you ARE the seas, in which you know all the mysteries hidden underneath. Wiz: And this is where Davy Jones comes in. Boomstick: That is one of the most awesome villain designs I have seen in a long time. Octopus tentacles for a beard, with one of them being on his middle finger. A crab claw on his left hand, and a crab leg for a peg leg. This guy is AWESOME!!!!! Wiz: But he didn't start out that way. Boomstick: WHAT!? Wiz: It's true. In fact, if anything, Davy Jones started off as a regular pirate. And on top of that he was one of the Nine Pirate Lords. Boomstick: Well then how did he go from that, to what he looks like know? Wiz: Well, when Davy Jones was human, he fell in love with the Goddess Calypso mainly because she was changing, harsh and untamable as the sea. So Calypso showed her affection by charging him with the task to guide the souls who have died at seas to the afterlife. Boomstick: Boy, what a bitch... Wiz: Once he stepped foot on the ship, known as the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones was forever cursed to never set on land, but once every ten years. Ten years after he became the guider of the dead, Davy Jones returned to see his lover, only to find out she wasn't there waiting for him. Believing that Calypso betrayed and tricked him, Davy Jones became enraged, and disheartened. Boomstick: So let me guess, Davy Jones journeyed to the end of the Seas to get his revenge on Calypso and kill her? Wiz: Well not quite. While his did want revenge, he didn't kill Calypso. Instead Davy Jones hunted down the objects of power that laid scattered across the seas and have the loyalty of the first Pirate Lords of the seas. He, along with the 1st Brethren Court managed to capture, and bind Calypso into a mortal woman; Tia Dalma. With Calypso out of the way, the pirates were able to secure their rule over the seas. Boomstick: But if Calypso is in a woman's body, and is know, presumably, no longer immortal, then why didn't Davy Jones kill her right there? Wiz: I think there's two answers to your question. One, Tia Dalma CAN be killed, but not Calypso. So if Tai Dalma was killed, Calypso would be released, with more fury and rage that would be more uncontrollable than even before. Or two, it would make Davy Jones even more heart broken than ever. And speaking of heart broken, after the 1st Brethren Court managed to seal Calypso away, Davy Jones was filled with guilt. Not wanting to cope with the pain that he betrayed his lover, Jones cut his own heart, placed it inside a chest... a treasure chest, not a human chest, and hid it when no one could find it. Boomstick: Still doesn't explain they he looks like they way he is now. Wiz: The explanation of that is simple; He reject his duty as the guider of the dead, and was cursed to, eventually, take the form of a monster instead of a man. Boomstick: Hmmm.... Maybe I'll do that so I could become a Cthulhu-Man. Wiz: But could you handle being enable to walk on dry land except once every ten years? Boomstick: I think I could managed. Wiz: Okay. Davy Jones is a formidable opponent. He's a cunning leader, and is a master swordsman. Boomstick: He also has some skills over dark magic, and deal making, though generally he prefer to fight in sword combat, or battling with his pirate ship. Wiz: And speaking of his Pirate Ship, Davy Jones command the Flying Dutchman. The Dutchman is debatably the most powerful pirate ship to sail the seven seas. It stands at about 170ft. It also has... Boomstick: WAIT! I got this one! I'm an expert on pirate ships and weaponry! Wiz: It's all your Boomstick. Boomstick: Okay! *ahem.... The Flying Dutchman has a huge amount of artillery. It carries 20 36-pound cannons, 18 24-pound cannons, Several 6-pound cannons, and 2 triple-barreled chasers located at the front of the ship. But easily it's most impressive trait, is that it's virtually unsinkable. Wiz: Well, kinda, as the Dutchman can submerge underwater much like a submarine. Boomstick: To which, it can resurface anytime, making it unsinkable. Right? Wiz: Yeah, you're right Boomstick. But actually, that's not the only impressive feature about the Dutchman. As it turns out the Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman are connected to each other. As such, Jones can meld his body into his ship and reemerge virtually anywhere on the ship. This also includes Davy Jones' crew, as who every decide to serves him will eventually lose themselves, and becomes part of the ship, which in term makes them a part of him. Boomstick: Holy shit! But here's my question; does this qualify as outside help? Wiz: Well, kinda yes, but at the same time, kinda no. See while Jones' crew do serve as an extension for Jones, as they can walk on land anytime, while he can't. But at the same time the crew members still retain their free will. Boomstick: Ok, Let's just move on before I get a headache. Besides using a sword for combat, Davy Jones has two other weapons at his disposable, his tentacle beard, and his crab claw. Wiz: Davy Jones' crab claw is sharp enough to break through sword metal, and his tentacles can be used as multiple limbs, but are also used to do... this.... Cuts to a scene when Davy Jones killing Ian Mercer with his tenticles. Boomstick: Uh..... Wiz? What the fuck did I just witness? Wiz: Our next nightmares for the next week..... if we're lucky.... Boomstick: And while his sword skills, crab claw, and tenticles are impressive, there is one feature that sticks out more than anything; his immortality. Wiz: It's true Davy Jones is immortal as he can't die by age or diseases. The only way to kill him is by stabbing his heart. However, the one who stabs his heart must then rip their heart out and become the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Boomstick: Davy Jones is one of the deadliest pirates to sail the seven seas. He's was the one responsible for imprisoning Calypso, can command a fucking kraken, and is strong enough to take on Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swan, and had them on their knees, begging for mercy. Though sadly, he didn't battle them at the same time. Wiz: But don't mistaken, Davy Jones does have his fair share of flaws. As we've mentioned, Jones' heart IS his biggest weakness. If anyone manages to get their hands on his heart, Jones is forced to, unwillingly, to do whatever he's commanded to do. Such as when Lord Cutler Beckett forced Jones to kill his Kraken. Boomstick: And as we've also mentioned, Jones can't set foot on land but once every ten years. However, there is a loophole, if he's in a bucket filled with water then he's can set foot. A bit of a dumb technicality, but it just goes to show you that he is capable of thinking outside of the box, and is still one of Jack Sparrow's deadliest foes. Davy Jones: Do you fear death? Death Battle (Scene begins on Coruscant. Master Fisto is summoned by the Jedi Counsel.) Yoda: Master Fisto, Trouble on Planet Earth there is. Fisto: I understand Master Yoda. What seems to be the trouble? Windu: There is this a potential threat name Davy Jones. He seeks to take over the seas of this planet. Fisto: I take it that that's a bad thing. Yoda: It is. Over 96% of the is covered in water, it is. Windu: That is why we are calling you to aid Earth with this pediment, as you are the only Jedi Master capable of dealing with this potential threat. Fisto: I will not disappoint you masters. Just as Fisto leaves the counsel, Yoda gives him one information about Jones' means of transportation. Yoda: Master Fisto, one more thing to say, I have. This Davy Jones travels on a ship called the Flying Dutchman. Fisto: The Flying Dutchman you say? Well, I will keep an eye out for the ship. (Cuts to a scene where Master Fisto, along with his droid R6-H5, are traveling to Earth.) Fisto: So this is planet Earth R6? R6 beeps, replying that it is Earth. Fisto: This is Master Fisto, I've reached the planet Earth, and am currently rendezvousing to this Davy Jones. Yoda: Be careful Master Fisto. He's a dangerous foe Davy Jones is. Master Fisto travels to the location of where the Flying Dutchman is suppose to be. Fisto: These are the coordinates, but I see no ship. R6, are you sure your scanners are working properly? R6 beeps telling that Fisto that his scanner are working properly. Just then, the Flying Dutchman emerges from the seas. Fisto: So that much be the Flying Dutchman. Master Fisto jumps out of the starfighter, and lands on the Dutchman. As soon as he boards the ship, the crew members emerge from the walls of the Dutchman preparing to attack him. Fisto: Greetings! I am Master Kit Fisto of the Jedi Order. I seek the audience with the one called Davy Jones. Crew Member 1: Hee, hee heeee..... This one seek an audience of the bossssss.... Crew Member 2: This creature must be more foolish than he looks. Crew Member 3: NO ONE DEMANDS AN AUDIENCE WITH DAVY JONES! DAVY JONES COMMANDS YOU! Just as one of them was about to attack Master Fisto, Fisto takes out his Lightsaber, and place the blade near the crew member's neck. Fisto: Please I must insist, for you to bring your captain. Heavy footstep can be heard throughout the Flying Dutchman. Crew Member 2: Oh hee, hee, hee.... The master's coming. You'll be wishing you did request his present... Heavy footsteps still can be heard until Davy Jones comes walking down the ship's staircase. Davy Jones: Did you called for me? Fisto: That I did. Fisto retracts the blade from his Lightsaber. Davy Jones: And what business brought you hear? Fisto: I am Master Kit Fisto, member of the Jedi Order. I was sent here to capture you. Or if necessary, kill you. Davy Jones: Hee, Hee, Hee... Kill me now? I'm sorry to say, but, it's difficult to kill a man who cannot die! Davy Jones draws out his blade. Fisto: Forgive me for saying this, but you don't look like a man. And if I must say.... Master Fisto takes out his Lightsaber again. Fisto: ... you've clearly never fought a Jedi. Crew Member 2: Master... Let us kill this fool. Davy Jones: Belay that... He comes here, and disrespects me, and my crew..... I must be the one to kill him. Crew Member 2: As you wish master. Fisto: It's your funeral. Davy Jones: Before we fight, I must ask you something. Fisto: Oh Yeah? What? Davy Jones: Do you fear death? Fisto: Jedi do not fear death. He die to protect keep the peace. Davy Jones: Then I will give you a reason to fear death. Fight Davy Jones starts by swinging his sword at Master Fisto. Master easily blocked Jones' blade, and cut it with his Lightsaber. Davy Jones looks with shock seeing his blade being cut in two. With that distraction, Fisto stabs Jones at his heart. The scene pauses for a few seconds, indicating that the fight is over. Then Suddenly, Davy Jones laughs out loud. Fisto looks at Davy Jones with confusion. Davy Jones processed by upper cutting at Master Fisto. This sent Master Fisto flying a few feet away from Davy Jones, and causing him to let go of his Lightsaber. Davy Jones: Perhaps you weren't listening Master Fisto, I cannot die! Davy Jones then pulls out the Lightsaber, as the blade retracts into the saber. Davy Jones: This is an interesting blade you got here Master Fisto. Fisto: It's called a Lightsaber. Davy Jones: A Lightsaber huh? After tinkering with the Lightsaber a bit, Davy Jones found the button to generate the blade. Davy Jones: If this blade can cut through metal with ease, I assume it can cut through you as well. Master Fisto pulls out his second Lightsaber. and generates the blade. Fisto: You are going to have to get though this blade Davy Jones. Davy Jones: So be it! The two clash the Lightsabers. Davy Jones performs a pirate sword combat stance, while Fisto was performing Form I. Both opponents kept clashing their blades with quick strikes hoping to cleave the other. As this is going on, a massive storm begins to occur. During as the two continue to fight, Davy Jones notice several openings with Fisto's combat style. Davy Jones keeps attacking Fisto, until he saw his window of opportunity to attack him with his guard down. However, Fisto realized what Jones was planning and Force Jumped to the mast of the Flying Dutchman before Jones could cut him open. Shortly after Fisto reach the mass of the Ship, Davy Jones emerged from out of the mast. Fisto: How did you do that? Davy Jones: As long as you are on my ship, I am everywhere! The two continue with the fight on top of the mass. Jones keeps pushing Fisto towards the edge of the mast, hoping he can cause Fisto to fall off. Fisto realized what he was doing and performed a Force Jump over Davy Jones, and sliced the mass directly underneath Davy Jones. Fisto watches as Davy Jones falls to the ship, but notices, that his body melded with the Flying Dutchman. Seconds later, Davy Jones, jumped out from inside the mast, and collided with Fisto. As Davy Jones collided with Fisto, Master Fisto managed to stab Jones in the chest with the Lightsaber, but was ineffective. The two crashed back onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Both of them managed to get back up. Fisto noticed that his Lightsaber was stuck inside Jones' chest, so he used the Force to retrieve it. Davy Jones: Do you NOW fear Death? Kit Fisto: I do not! Davy Jones: Very well... The two continue to clash. As the two continue to battle, their blades connect together as both of them are trying to outstrength each other. Suddenly, Master Fisto begins feel pain around his stomach region. It then revealed that Davy Jones is using his lobster claw, stabbing a cutting Fisto's stomach. Master Fisto tried to get out of the clash, but noticed that the tentacle on Jones' hand has wrapped itself around Fisto's hand and Lightsaber. Desperate to get out of Davy Jones' grip, Fisto attempted to use the Force to push Jones away from him. This was ineffective as Jones meld his body with the Dutchman. As Fisto is trying to use the Force Push towards Jones, Davy Jones continues to cut and jab at Fisto's stomach. Eventually, Fisto becomes severally weaken, stops using the Force and kneels down. Davy Jones released Fisto's hand, and watching as he barely hold on. With the last bit of strength, Fisto grabs his Lightsaber, and tries to attack Davy Jones. But before he could attack Davy Jones, Davy Jones slices Fisto's left arm off with the Lightsaber. Davy Jones: I'll as ye one more time; Do you fear Death!? Fisto: *pant... I will never.... fear death... Davy Jones: Very well... To the Locker with ya! Davy Jones grabs Fisto by the throat with his crab claw, and processes by stabbing him in the stomach with the Lightsaber multiple times. Fisto tries to endure the pain, but eventually gives out and dies. As Davy Jones finished stabbing Fisto in the stomach, Jones finishes off Fisto by slicing off his head with his crab claw. Fisto's body collapses to the ground, With his head on top of Jones's claw. KO * Master Yoda feels a disturbance with the Force. * Davy Jones walks towards his room with the two Lightsabers on his person, and carrying Master Fisto's decapitated head. Conclusion Boomstick: I guess we now have a reason to fear dead! Wiz: While Fisto may've had more experience as well, as having more skill with a Lightsaber, the one thing that resulted in his demise was Davy Jones' immortality. Boomstick: Remember, in Death Battle, combatants don't know each others strength and weaknesses. As such, Master Fisto didn't know that Jones couldn't die, and that his main weakness was no where on his body, nor on the ship. Wiz: Not to mention, Master Fisto's main technique is the Shii-Cho, which is a technique that specializes on dealing with multiple foes at once. And since he was fighting one-on-one with Davy Jones, that meant that he left himself opened, though unintentionally. And most of his Force techniques proved to be useless, as Davy Jones has a more stronger will of his own. Boomstick: But hey, look on the bright side Wiz! Wiz: And what's that? Boomstick: We're going to have calamari for dinner. And Davy Jones will be our cook! Wiz: The Winner is Davy Jones. Happy Mothers Day everyone...... Next Time Battle of the mighty whales. Who will be rooting for? Kit Fisto Davy Jones Who do you want to win? Kit Fisto Davy Jones Who's your favorite octo swordsman? Kit Fisto Davy Jones Did you agree with the outcome of Kit Fisto vs. Davy Jones? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Creature themed Death Battles